


【Mob雷克夫】夜谈

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 我觉得少佐听起来比少校色，所以全写成少佐了。
Kudos: 2





	【Mob雷克夫】夜谈

“嘿，彼得，刚刚谢尔盖还跟我说你呢？这就回来了？怎么样，遇到伊万少佐没？”

“看那小子一脸梦幻的蠢样，肯定是遇到了！”

“行了谢尔盖你闭嘴，你就是眼红自己没机会去扫厕所。快点，彼得，别再两眼望天的一个劲傻笑了，快告诉我们，你是不是得手了？”

“嘿嘿，算不上得手吧……”

“他妈的瞧他说的！‘算不上得手’是个怎么回事！”

“‘算不上得手’就是我没有真操到他，但是又尝到了点别的甜头，嘿嘿，而且说不定下回就有机会把老二插进他的小穴里，好好操操他，给上校戴一回绿帽子。”

“怎么还有‘下一回’？你小子快点把话说清楚！”

“因为少佐他问了我的名字，还问了我在哪个小队，和我说他还再找我的。”

“他妈的，你这个小子真是中了头彩了，走运走大发了！快跟我们说说你们到底干什么了！让哥几个也跟着爽爽！”

“这个嘛……先给我支烟抽，想听故事就拿烟来换。”

“真该死，他妈的，我就剩这么两根了还来坑我，明明都占了天大的便宜还朝我们这群什么都没捞着的倒霉蛋要烟抽。”

“怎么？你给不给吧？不想听我给别人讲去，本来还想告诉你们几个少佐让我挑几个关系不错、一起脱裤子也不会尴尬的好哥们，让我下次见他的时候一起过去，怎么，你们不打算要这个机会了吗？”

“要要要，好兄弟，彼得好兄弟，这种事你怎么能跟别人讲呢。”  
“对啊，彼得，你说说这事除了我们几个还有谁信得过啊。”

“来，我帮你把烟点上，瓦列里他们一会也来问你的话，你就别告诉他们这一部分了，肥水不流外人田嘛。”

“好了，好了，让我安静吸两口。你们一个个的都把耳朵给竖起来，我可要开始讲了。”

“今早训练的时候上校不是来了吗，站在台上给咱们训话，我低着头偷偷打瞌睡，寻思趁机休息一小会儿，结果没想到伊万少佐过了会儿也来了。上校站在那说话，他就在旁边慢悠悠地走来走去，背着手走得别别扭扭，腿往两边分，就跟被操多了没法合拢似的。本来我就不爱听上校训话，少佐这一来搞得我更没心思了，眼睛光往他身上跑了，还在脑子里扒他的衣服。我瞟了眼谢尔盖，发现他也在偷看伊万少佐，就碰了他一下，小声问他，少佐来晚了是不是因为被操了一宿，所以早上爬不起来床。谢尔盖哼了一声说肯定是，说瞧瞧少佐那面色红润的样子，肯定是被好好滋润了一整晚，简直像吸男人精血活似的。他说他觉得上校脖子上好像有个吻痕没遮住，但是他看不清楚，让我也帮忙看看。后面的事你们也就知道了，沃尔金上校发现了我和谢尔盖窃窃私语，就罚我们俩一个扫一整天的厕所，一个去洗衣房洗衣服。”

“是啊，哼，然后你这个幸运的倒霉蛋就去刷厕所了。”

“对，我本来还觉得自己倒了大霉，想跟谢尔盖换来着，但是进了办公楼才想起来另一茬。你们还记得不？雷克夫少佐他有自己专用的卫生间！然后我就拿着水桶和拖布在卫生间里磨磨蹭蹭，琢磨着能不能在这里遇见他。毕竟少佐他很少来队里，想看一眼这个漂亮的小娘们可真不容易。”

“然后呢，你遇见他了？”

“别打岔！我当时我正在最里面的隔间打扫，突然听到有人进来，根据关门的声音我猜是少佐专用的那一间。我往外走了两步，然后听见他在里面呕吐，我就壮着胆子过去，敲了敲门，问他长官你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”

“怎么样？他回答你了吗？”

“里面安静了一会儿，他像是没想到这里还有别人，沉默了几秒钟我才听见他开水龙头洗嘴巴漱口的声音。然后他把门锁打开了，站在我面前，尖尖的下巴还在滴着水。他眼睛上下扫着，把我从头到脚打量了一遍。你们知道的，他那个眼睛，不笑的时候看人冷冰冰的，让人不敢靠近，但是一旦有了点笑意就媚得跟妓女似的，我被他看得浑身骨头都酥了。”

_“没什么，只是不小心吃多了，胃里有点难受。”_

“然后他问我为什么会在这儿，我就老老实实回答了。我告诉他我因为早训的时候没认真听上校讲话，所以被罚来打扫一天的厕所。他听完之后把眼睛眯了起来，微微弯下腰，把手撑在大腿上，像只小狐狸似的，用那种有点迷茫但有很好奇的眼神歪头看我。我能感到他的呼吸轻轻吹在我脸上，挠得我心里直痒痒。而且说真的，光是被他这么盯着看，我裤裆里的玩意就开始有反应了。”

_“我好像对你有点印象，对你的脸和身体……唔，我是说我看过你的体检报告，有些地方让我印象比较深刻……”_

“他说完之后拿眼睛扫我的裤裆，我不知道那里是不是已经鼓出形状了，本来想趁着他盯着那儿看的时候偷偷低头检查一下，结果他突然抬头看我的脸，吓得我条件反射地仰起头，屁股都跟着绷起来，只能紧张地等他的下一步反应。”

_“你看到我好像很紧张？”_

“我猜他已经看出来我硬了，因为他一边假笑地看着我一边慢慢靠过来把单间的门给锁死了，他靠在我身上，用他的体重把我压在门板上，然后用他戴着黑色皮手套的手摸我的胸脯，一下又一下的，动作又轻又挑逗，我的天，是个男人都会受不住！”

_“把手背到后面去，不许乱动，然后回答我的问题。”_

“平时看他和沃尔金上校走在一起就知道他个头不高，然而等他靠在自己身上的时候才能发现他有多娇小，他下巴抵在我肩膀下面一点点的位置，腰细得像个女人。虽然知道想要反过来把他制服在门板上轻而易举，但我就是跟着了魔似的一动也不敢动。”

_“和我说说，你们在寝室里贴的色情海报还有日历都有什么？”_

“他还问我早上没听上校的话是因为什么，当时和旁边的士兵都说了什么。”

_“是您，长官，都是您。”_

“什么？你真那么说了！好小子，你胆子可真大！”

_“我们睡前都在对着海报和和日历意淫您，大家互相交流对您的性幻想，然后想着您的裸体给自己打飞机。”_

“我说完之后发现他非但没生气，反而似乎挺高兴的。手继续往下摸我，让我接着说下去，让我把咱们都是怎么意淫他的说得更详细些。”

_“您也知道的，我们这些士兵个个都是年轻力壮，浑身的力气没处使，但是部队又不让我们嫖女人，还给我们发您的色情照片，我们就只好天天在脑子里幻想和您做爱。我们听说过您和上校的事，所以我们除了幻想自己和您上床，还幻想您和上校锁在办公室里的时候都干了些什么？我们幻想上校会不会把您抱在腿上，把肉棒插进您的屁股里，一边操您一边办公。或者把你藏在桌子底下，表面上装作无事发生地和别人谈话，但是下半身在享受您的口交。我们还猜上校会不会用弱一点的电流刺激你，掐你的脖子，不许你射出来……”_

_“嗯？你确定你要说的是‘射’吗？”_

_“呃……不是。对不起，少佐，我刚刚说谎了。其实我们一直猜您根本没有阴茎，不然裆部不可能那么平。您还记得您日历上十月份的那张照片吗？您上半身穿着军装，戴着手套，手里还拿着一把格洛克，但下半身除了小小的丁字裤就什么都没有。您屈着腿，抱着膝盖坐着，镜头直对着您下面。那里看不到阴茎的形状，只能看到两瓣鼓鼓的骆驼趾，内裤几乎要陷进中间的肉缝里，我们说您长了女人的小穴，还说您拍照的时候肯定湿了。”_

“天啊，你可真敢说！他什么反应，扇你耳光了吗？”

“没有，他听了之后很满意，说他也很喜欢十月的那一张。他说他给日历拍照的时候就猜到会有士兵这么意淫他，所以故意做了很多挑逗的动作，他一直很想找个士兵听咱们亲口把对他的性幻想说出来，于是我连忙告诉他咱们每天晚上训练回来都有人把脸贴在日历上，手里握着自己的脏鸡巴，嘴里念念有词地打手枪，做梦都想把他的内裤脱下来，把自己的鸡巴插进去。”

_“还有呢？别说别人的了，说说你自己的，告诉我你都是怎么想我的？越具体越好。”_

“真的，你们真的绝对想不到，他为了鼓励我继续说，还把手放到我的裤裆上开始摸我硬得不行的大家伙。他把手套摘了，拉下来我的拉链，隔着我的内裤揉了好一阵子，直到我内裤被前液弄得湿湿的才给它拉下去。我老二被放出来的时候弹了几下，他像是觉得很有意思，还笑了两声，然后用他又细又嫩的小手握住。我的天，我的大老二被他上下撸起来，爽得我膝盖都要软了，手背在身后直握拳，生怕自己不争气地早泄了。哎，他妈的！我的脑子都快爽成一滩浆糊了，还得搜肠刮肚地回忆以前对他的性幻想！”

_“我有次到上校的办公室汇报任务。看到您在旁边的沙发上坐着。我就幻想自己某一次进来时上校不在，而您刚刚被他操完，光着屁股懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，批里还有精液没流干净，黏黏糊糊的一片。您看我进来后眼睛一亮，走过来解我的裤腰带，把我的老二掏出来夸我有个大家伙，还说刚刚沃尔金上校没能满足你就急匆匆地走掉处理事情了，您很不高兴，而且还想再要，让我把鸡巴插进你的批里好好给你止止痒。我推拒了一下说上校会回来的，您哼了一声说反正我要在这里等上校，不如来操您打发时间。然后您就正对着门口坐在了上校桌子上，把腿岔开，露出里面粉粉的肉，舔湿了手指开始抠自己，三根手指拢在一起插到了底，还仰着头呻吟，一个劲儿的勾引我。然后我如您所愿地走到了您面前，握着我勃起的鸡巴顶您的穴，您顺从地从桌子上滑下来，背对着我趴到桌子上，踮着脚翘起屁股，让我从后面狠狠地操您。您还指了指桌子腿，说一会儿您必须要看到这桌子向前移了五厘米，不然就要罚我。我照做了。您被我操得一个劲儿浪叫，哭哭啼啼地一会儿让别停再用点力，一会儿又求饶说您受不了了，我掐着您的腰打您的屁股，每打一次您的穴就夹紧一下，等我把您的屁股打得又红又肿的时候，您也跟着潮吹了，淫水混着混着我的精液滴到地上，您怕沃尔金上校发现还趴在地上给全部舔掉了。”_

“我说得挺小心，没敢说想强奸他的那些。结果没想到他听完还评价来着，咂吧着嘴说这个不够刺激，让我再说一个更激烈点的，要是能挑起他的兴趣他就奖励我，否则就告诉上校我猥亵他。”

“然后呢，你又说了什么？”

“别提了，我当时被他撸得从老二一直麻到头皮，说话都要不利索了，脑子一片空白，直接把咱们之前一起想的那个给他讲了。”

_“抱歉少佐，那您听下这个呢？我和我的几个兄弟偷偷幻想过沃尔金上校倒台，您虽逃过一劫保留着少佐的职位，但却没了靠山。新来的司令不喜欢您，就把您送给了我们士兵，让您做整个队伍的军妓，所有意淫过您的士兵都可以使用您。而且不是一个人一个人的来，是好几个人一起来操您。您被我和我的几个好兄弟抱在怀里，靠批里和屁股里来回抽插的鸡巴顶着才不至于掉到地上。您的其他地方也不能闲着，手上握着两根鸡巴，脚趾被人咬在嘴里，我们还用龟头磨蹭您的腋窝，让您的膝盖窝也夹着屌。您一边呻吟一边哭，但是所有的喘息和声音又因为喉咙被鸡巴操着而变得断断续续。您没日没夜地被我们轮奸，皮肤里浸透了腥臭的精液，两个小穴就从来没流干净过。您也用不上吃饭了，光是喝精液和‘圣水’就能喝到饱，呕出来的也都是这些脏兮兮的液体，想躺在床上睡觉休息一会都会被下一个起了性欲的大兵操醒。”_

“操！彼得你这小子！你没把哥几个的名给说出去吧？他要是听完之后生气了跟上校告了状，那咱们哥几个可就完了！”

“闭嘴吧尼古拉你这个怂包！他就是听了这个才感兴趣的！才用手指头挠着我的胸口，在我耳朵边喝着气说让我下次把也这么想过的兄弟叫来，还说他不介意帮这些勇敢的大兵实现一下幻想！”

_“唔，这个听起来真不错，我很喜欢。好了，现在你的手可以动了。来，把我的腰带解下了。不，解这里。你们不知道吗？为了满足沃尔金那家伙随时随地可能产生的兽欲，我的裤子被设计得可好脱了。嗯，把你的手指伸过来，摸摸我这里。摸到了吗？你都把我讲湿了……”_

“他妈的，那他可真是个万人骑的妓女！天天绷着小脸还以为他是只会吸沃尔金上校的好婊子呢，真不知道上校要怎么满足他无止境的饥渴。“

“他听得高兴了说要给我奖励，但又说他是长官，而且今天膝盖比较痛，所以不想跪下来给我吸屌，让我听他的去做。”

“所以他让你干吗了？”

“他向后退了几步坐在马桶上，两腿张得开开的，用两根手指揉自己的批，让我一边舔他一边撸自己。”

“是的，没错，就这样……嗯，用你的舌头好好舔它……对，先绕着外圈把它舔上一遍，然后亲亲中间，吮吸它，把舌头顶进去……哈啊，不错，真乖，真是条好狗……”

“和咱们之前想的一模一样，少佐那里真的和女人别无二致，而且也不像是通过后天手术做出来的家伙，而是天生就长着女人的东西。说真的，你们也都知道，那里要是被操多了是会有色素沉淀，颜色会变深的。但少佐的小穴又白又嫩，连根毛都没有，里面的肉也粉粉的，两片蚌肉软乎乎的亲着我的嘴，缠着我的舌头让我往里面走。他妈的，我当时真想躺在地上让他坐我脸上，让他用圆圆翘翘的小屁股挤压我的脸。”

“狗屎，彼得你这个臭狗屎可真够走运！”

“他把我的帽子拨到了地上，手插进我头发里，舒服得脖子直往后仰。我舔他的时候眼睛还偷偷向上瞟，你们不知道，他那陷在情欲里的小脸蛋有多诱人，口水把嘴唇弄得红润润的，还喘个不停。我用舌头拨他的阴蒂，我的天你们他妈的想像不到他有多敏感，我轻轻挑一下，他的声音就拔高一下，腿也跟着哆嗦。他受不了这刺激，揪着我的头发想让我抬头别再弄了。我当然知道这只是他条件反射的动作而不是他本意，他越是拉扯我，我越是反着他的劲低头用力舔他，感受他夹着我脸的大腿内侧时松时紧。然后他就潮吹了，弄得我脸上全是他的淫水，顺着下巴往下滴。他没了力气，手也垂下去了，歪着身体倚靠在马桶上喘气，配上他的漂亮脸蛋简直像个被脱了裤子随便摆弄的洋娃娃。”

“行了彼得，别再吹嘘你的口活技术了，要是换了我，我能让他在两分钟之内哭出来！”

“怎么了！我又没说谎！你们别不信，他还爽到尿了呢！我跪坐在自己脚上往后靠，活动活动刚刚被他压得发酸的脖子，顺便擦掉脸上的淫水，眼睛往他两腿之间那么一瞟，就看到他的阴蒂抖了一下，然后一股淡黄色的水淅淅沥沥地流了下来。他高潮得连尿尿都没力气了，就跟着失禁了似的。而且他发现我在盯着他那里看之后既没感到不好意思，也没觉得这有什么不能给我看的，反而懒洋洋地笑了起来，直勾勾地盯着我还没撸射的阴茎看。”

_“表现的不错，大兵，现在站起来，凑过来一些。你的阴茎我很喜欢，只不过我一会儿要去见上校，所以暂时不能让你插进来射在里面了。不过我的嘴巴很想尝尝你的味道，一会儿射在我嘴里好吗？我又想吃东西了。”_

“干！彼得！你他妈居然让他吸了你的屌！狗娘养的，你这个臭东西怎么这么幸运？他妈的，这个小婊子和没和你说下回找你是什么时候？不然我也要想办法坏点规矩被罚去扫厕所！妈的，光是听你这么说我鸡巴都硬得不行！”

彼得中士像是断了线，呆呆地跪在地上缓和方才的高潮。伊万·雷电诺维奇·雷克夫觉得他的样子有点好笑，用长筒靴的鞋尖轻轻踢了踢他的裆，问：“怎么了？在想什么呢？”

彼得稍稍回了神，视线从虚空中的一点慢慢移到雷克夫少佐的眼睛，他涨红了脸，捂着自己有了重新抬头迹象的阴茎讷讷开口：“我可以舔您的脚吗？我刚刚一直没好意思说出来……我想舔您的脚，想被您踩，还想像猪一样被您用脚踩到射。求您了，您可以再踩踩我吗……”

“可以倒是可以——”雷克夫洗了洗脸，为了防止一会儿和沃尔金接吻时发现自己又在偷吃还漱了漱口。他对着镜子把衣服裤子还有帽子全部整理好，拉扯着皮手套的下端让每根手指都被裹紧，弯下腰，托着彼得中士的下巴，伸出舌头舔了下对方的嘴唇，“但是现在我没有时间了，嗯……下一次好吗？大概三天后？我会提前通知你的……到时候把你那几个也对我有想法的兄弟一起叫来，好吗？我猜你会答应我的……”

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得少佐听起来比少校色，所以全写成少佐了。


End file.
